


如何在三秒钟内讨好哥哥【06】

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accadia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	如何在三秒钟内讨好哥哥【06】

绿谷出久短暂地吸了口气了一下就开了口，他咬字清晰，逐字地将自己心里隐藏了很久的秘密掀开，像是一本古老的书逐渐被拂去灰尘。  
他说了一句话，青涩而真情实感，让对方一度沉默了半分钟。  
然后他听见对面爆杀王按照约定回了一句“我也是”的时候，绿谷出久噌地从椅子上站起来，然后露出一个有点难看但是足够真实的笑容。  
他感觉到眼眶里有什么东西在打转，然后就有眼泪流过他的脸颊，在下颚处滴落。  
而另一边，爆豪胜己的房间还是暗着的，他的房间没有开灯，窗帘也拉起来了，一丝光都透不进来，房间中在发亮的只有正在运行的电脑屏幕，以及爆豪胜己那双红得发亮的鸽血色眸子。  
屏幕上的光影照在他的脸上，把他脸上的表情照得晦暗不明，只能隐隐约约看见他的嘴角拉开了一个不明意义的弧度。  
【我也是，我的废物弟弟。】  
他低低将这句话说出口。  
周末过去的很快，游戏耗费的时间也一眨眼就过去了，绿谷出久背着那个黄色的大书包往家走的时候，碰见了他朝思暮想的那个人。  
爆豪胜己迈开大步走在他的前面，但是让绿谷出久真正感到惊恐不安的是—————他身边有一个女孩子。  
爆豪胜己难得脸上没有那副全天下我最厉害的桀骜和暴躁，反而满面春风地在和身边的女孩子有说有笑。  
绿谷出久当时整个人就僵住了————有什么会比自己喜欢的人身边有了别人要更难受的呢？  
绿谷出久只觉得嫉妒，发了疯的嫉妒以及愤愤不平的复杂情感。  
【哥哥...哥哥不要我了吗...】  
【不可以...哥哥是我一个人的...】  
他蹲下身子，痛苦万分地抱住自己的头，恶毒的话语已经占满了他的大脑，他只觉得心里有股妒火在熊熊燃烧，似乎要把他整个人都吞噬掉。  
【哥哥....】  
【哥哥....】  
绿谷出久最后仿佛行尸走肉一般慢吞吞地回了家，他开始试图躲着爆豪胜己，被对方抓住的时候也是一副惊恐万分的样子，他觉得像自己的这样废物的人不配碰爆豪胜己一下，哪怕是对方主动来找他。  
【哥哥是我一个人的....】  
【我就是个废物，哥哥理应和更好的人在一起。】  
这两种声音在他心里交织，撕裂，仿佛要把他的心脏活生生扯出一个鲜血淋漓的洞来。  
绿谷出久把自己锁在了房间里。  
他把自己闷在被子里，哭着喊哥哥，小声哽咽着骂自己是个变态，他想要哥哥的身边只有他一个人，他不喜欢哥哥和别人说话，他也害怕哥哥看自己时带着厌恶的目光。  
【我想逃跑。】他想。  
【我想逃跑到没有哥哥的地方。】  
【不行，我不能离开哥哥。】  
【哥哥是我的，是我一个人的。】  
【...】  
他的脑袋仿佛下一秒就会被这些可怕的想法给撕裂开来，绿谷出久小声抽噎着，在房间里喊了一遍又一遍的哥哥，从【小胜哥哥】喊到【小胜】，一声又一声，像是在呼唤自己爱人的名称。他一遍又一遍小声喊着，殊不知房间角落里有一个小小的机器正在闪烁着微弱的红光。  
爆豪胜己的房间门敞开着，正对着被反锁的绿谷出久的房间，他带着耳机，正在听这些什么，猩红色的眸子被欲望填满，他有些烦躁地将电脑“啪”的一声打开，上面赫然是绿谷出久房间的画面。  
然后爆豪胜己拉开自己的裤子拉链，他的性器官早已勃起，粗大的紫黑色阴茎就弹了出来，爆豪胜己不耐烦地上下撸动着自己的阴茎，他直直地盯着电脑上的画面，上面是绿谷出久正趴在被子里喊哥哥，不知过了多久，绿谷出久累得睡着了，爆豪胜己才射了出来，白色粘稠的液体射在了纸巾上。  
爆豪胜己用纸巾清理完自己的要事之后，就重新拉上了裤子拉链，他就那样静静盯着电脑屏幕上已经累得睡着了却仍旧小声无意识喊着“哥哥”的绿谷出久，沉默着关上了电脑。  
然后他整理好自己的衣服，直接从房间里走了出来，很轻地敲了敲绿谷出久的房门。  
“喂，废久，开门。”  
爆豪胜己说。


End file.
